warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Warmaster
s Horus Lupercal and Fulgrim of the Emperor's Children during the great Imperial Triumph after the successful conclusion of the Ullanor Crusade]] The title of Warmaster, officially designated in the 41st Millennium by the Administratum as Lord Solar, is one of the highest military ranks and titles bestowed upon an individual by the Imperium of Man. The title originated in the Golden Age of Imperial history in the final days of the 30th Millennium when it was bestowed upon the most favoured of the Primarchs of the Space Marine Legions, Horus Lupercal of the Luna Wolves, by his father the Emperor of Mankind. In the 41st Millennium the rank is rarely used but can be granted by the Senatorum Imperialis to designate the general officer of the Astra Militarum who will be leading a particularly large and important Imperial Crusade. The title is also used by the Chaos Lord Abaddon the Despoiler of the Black Legion. Abaddon views himself as the successor to Horus as the rightful leader of the all Chaos forces in the Long War against the Emperor. For this reason he is often referred to as the "Warmaster of Chaos." History The title of Warmaster was created in recognition of Horus' promotion by the Emperor to take His place as the supreme commander of all Imperial military forces during the latter half of the Great Crusade, after the Emperor had retired to Terra to begin work on his secret project to open the Aeldari Webway up to human use. The title was officially granted to Horus during the great Imperial triumph held after the successful conclusion of the campaign known as the Ullanor Crusade against the Orks. Eventually, the Luna Wolves were renamed the Sons of Horus by Horus following prodding from Sanguinius to better reflect the prestige of the Warmaster's title following his corruption by the Dark Gods. At present, the title of Warmaster is one of the most powerful ranks that can be granted to an officer of the Imperial armed forces, including officers of the Astra Militarum, the Imperial Navy or a Chapter Master of one of the Adeptus Astartes who is commanding a much larger Imperial force. The rank is officially second in the Imperial military hierarchy only to that of the Lord Commander Militant of the Astra Militarum, who serves on the Senatorum Imperialis as one of the High Lords of Terra and is the commander-in-chief of the Imperial Guard. Present Usage , leader of the Achilus Crusade]] The title of Warmaster is bestowed by the High Lords of Terra in the 41st Millennium when an Imperial Crusade is being planned and resources from multiple Imperial sectors are needed. The supreme overall command designated by the rank of Warmaster is necessary as inter-and intra-service strife and bureaucratic rivalries might make assembling the materiel required and co-operating in the field difficult for officers of the different services without a clear grant of supreme authority. The rank is not available unless granted by the High Lords of Terra and it is the normal formulation to say that such an individual has been given his or her command by the Emperor Himself. There is rarely more than one Warmaster operating within the Imperium at any one time, due to the extreme powers given to the holder of the title. Some in the Imperium consider the title of Warmaster to be cursed or a sign of ill-omen because of the ties of the rank to Horus and the Horus Heresy, the terrible galactic civil war that tore the Imperium in two. This is one reason why the title is rarely granted, and also the reason the title is officially proclaimed as "Lord Solar" when issued. It is also the reason why the Forces of Chaos now grant that title to the Chaos Lord who is capable, like Horus, of uniting all the many different Chaos factions under the banner of Chaos Undivided in pursuit of the single goal of destroying the Imperium of Man in the Long War. At present, the greatest Chaos Warmaster is Abaddon the Despoiler, though the title is often claimed by any Chaos Lord strong enough to unite a disparate group of the servants of the Dark Gods under his command. Notable Warmasters *'Horus Lupercal' - Primarch of the Sons of Horus (Luna Wolves) Traitor Legion, Warmaster of the Great Crusade and Arch-Traitor to the Imperium of Man. *'Abaddon the Despoiler' - Warmaster of Chaos and ruling Chaos Lord of the Black Legion of Chaos Space Marines. *'Macharius' - Lord Commander Solar of the Astra Militarum and Warmaster of the Macharian Crusade. *'Solon' - Successor to Macharius as Lord Commander Solar and Warmaster of Imperial forces during the Macharian Heresy. *'Slaydo' - The first Warmaster of the Sabbat Worlds Crusade. *'Macaroth' - The second Warmaster of the Sabbat Worlds Crusade and successor to Warmaster Slaydo. *'Ingenus' - In 845.M41, the Dimmamak War escalated after Dark Eldar pirates captured Warmaster Ingenus. In response, a further forty thousand regiments were raised and all high-ranking Astra Militarum general officers were assigned personal bodyguards from that point forward. *'Tiber Achilus' - Tiber Achilus was the catalyst of nearly every move the Imperium's forces made during the Achilus Crusade into the Jericho Reach, even influencing the decisions and actions of those only nominally under his control such as the Inquisition, the Ecclesiarchy, the various Space Marine Chapters, and the Deathwatch. Sources *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), pp. 7, 13, 22 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex) *''Codex Imperialis'' *''Deathwatch: The Achilus Assault'' (RPG), pg. 21 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (5th Edition) *''Sabbat Worlds Crusade'' (Background Book) *''Horus Rising'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''13th Legion'' (Novel) by Gav Thope es:Señor de la Guerra Category:W Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Titles